1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve module for fluidic connector strips with in each case a base plate, wherein parallel fluidic connector channels are running in the base plate, and wherein the base plate is furthermore immediately connectable to a main valve communicating with the connector channels, and with at least a precontrol pilot valve disposed on the main valve, and wherein the precontrol pilot valve controls the movement of the valve member of the main valve based on a passage flow through a control channel of the main valve.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
It is known to provide a valve module for fluidic, i.e. hydraulic or pneumatic, connector strips, including a base plate. Parallel disposed, fluidic connector channels are positioned in the base plate. A fluidic connector strip is a section providing a sequence of connection ports connected to or connectable to fluid connector channels. The base plate can in addition be directly connected to a main valve communicating with the connector channels. At least one precontrol pilot valve is disposed on the main valve. The precontrol pilot valve allows to control the motion of the valve member of the main valve based on a passage flow through a control channel of the main valve. The precontrol pilot valve is formed of an electromagnet valve with electric plug contacts, as described in the German Printed Patent Document DE-Al-4,004,834.
Such directional control valves with a connection layout according to the German Industrial Standard DIN ISO 5599 are furnished with base plates with a field of joining connector channels for pressure lines and for operating lines, for ventilation lines and control lines. The connector channels have to be sealed amongst each other and toward the outside relative to the main valve by a correctly disposed sealing plate. The above mentioned, conventional ISO base plate exhibits a passage of the electrical connector lines through an incorporated cable channel and exhibits a plug contact in the plane of the sealing plate, for a connector socket in a valve or in an intermediate plate. The precontrol pilot valves are screwed onto the narrow side front faces. This construction arrangement is not only sensitive to humidity such that the danger of short circuit arises, but in addition is very expensive and difficult to assemble. The complete valve module has to be demounted and disassembled in case of a short circuit in the intermediate plate in order to reach the connector socket in the intermediate plate and the plug contacts in the base plate. A disadvantageously large assembly and mounting time is required, which can result in a loss of production time and/or a production stoppage in associated production lines, and wherein the kind of the cable feed increases further the risk of a short circuit.